The present invention relates to cleaners for chalk erasers used in schoolrooms and offices.
Chalk powder is usually removed from a chalk eraser by striking the eraser with an appropriate stick or by striking two erasers against each other to scatter chalk powder in the air.
Since chalk powder is of minute particles, it scatters widely in the air and tends to be inhaled in pupils' respiratory organs and injure their health. Moreover, it tends to make the environment so powdery that additional cleaning is necessary. Further, cleaning a chalk eraser is so troublesome a job that one is often compelled to continue using an eraser carrying much chalk powder thereon, especially in schoolrooms in which chalk erasers are frequently used.
It is hard to employ electric-powered cleaners or cleaners of complex construction in view of the difficulty in their upkeep and maintenance, particularly in schools in backcountries. Thus, it is seriously desired to provide a cleaner for a chalk eraser which is of a simple construction and which is easy and economical to use.